The invention relates to a liquid-impervious surface structure and a method for the production of same.
Various materials and methods have been used in the treatment of soil in order to make the soil cohesive and liquid-impervious, and thus possess a number of highly desirable qualities. Such qualities include, among others, the ability to bear high-pressure loads, the ability to withstand penetration by water, and the ability to resist erosion by water or other forces. Earthen reservoirs or ponds represent one example in which it is desirable to have a liquid-impervious surface. Leakage where brine or other fresh water contaminating liquids are stored can be a problem. Earthen dams and canals are also examples of areas in which it is desirable to prevent leakage. Therefore, new soil treatment processes and surface structures which improve the solid state properties of the soil are of continuing interest to the arts in general.
It is an object of the invention to provide a surface structure.
Another object of the invention is to provide a liquid-impervious surface structure.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a liquid-impervious surface structure which is resistant to erosion and puncture, and which has good load bearing qualities.
Yet another object of the invention is to produce a reservoir or pond having a surface which is a liquid-impervious structure.
Other objects, aspects and advantages of the present invention will be obvious to those skilled in the art from a study of the disclosure and the appended claims.